The subject matter of the instant invention relates to transmission shifters for motor vehicles, particularly so called "floor shifters", where the shifter is mounted on the floor or bottom pan of the motor vehicle. The instant invention can be employed to operate electronic and/or cable controlled transmissions. The shifters are used by vehicle operators to select the transmission mode of operation and in turn performance of the vehicle. Transmission shifters are well known in this art. Examples of conventional shifters are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,530; 4,987,792; 5,009,128; 5,044,220; 5,062,314; 5,070,740; 5,197,344; and 5,070,740; the disclosure of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
There is a need in this art for a transmission shifter that effectively operates electronic or cable controlled transmissions and, in some cases, transmissions having both electronic and cable controls. There is also a need in this art for a shifter that provides tactile feedback as to the operational position of the shifter, particularly as the shifter moves between automatic mode and electronic mode.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a transmission shifter capable of alternating between cable control of the transmission and electronic control of the transmission which is of simple and elegant construction.
It is an additional object of at least certain preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a transmission shifter for a motor vehicle having tactile feedback as to the operational position of the shifter. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a transmission shifter for a motor vehicle, which is highly reliable in operation. Additional objects and optional features of the invention will be apparent from the following disclosure and detailed discussion of preferred embodiments.